


【宁羞】有情道

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 口嗨大纲文
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 2





	【宁羞】有情道

姜承録原本用的是阔剑。  
  
一开始的冠军之刃，是战场上捡回来的断刀，后来改用的魔剑稍细一点，但也是厚重的阔剑。  
  
但他随着他的剑越来越快，剑换得也越来越快。而且，每次都更细一些。  
  
追捧他的人说他是追求高丽剑道的极致。但他剑那样细，比武中一击不中必折，继而便会惨败，逐渐便有人质疑他剑道走火入魔。  
  
只有同门的师兄知道，姜承録沉默地站在兵器库里，手握上冠军之刃的剑柄，骤然发力——  
  
他没能说出什么解释，但大家立刻就明白，他已经提不动重剑了。

提不动重剑所以要改用细剑，但越用手越费。  
  
他这样也是迫不得已。

  
  
太极山脉有五座山脉，姜承録和东山的大弟子高振宁相约结为道侣。但突逢山门生变，一时间高振宁竟成了卧底，失去踪迹人人喊打。

新任的东山大弟子经验尚浅，却又马上就是宗门大比。姜承録无法只能剑走偏锋。

之前他身边有高振宁知道他的旧伤，总是尽力护着他，不让他孤身犯险伤到自己，现在他却只有自己一人。  
  
宗门大比时功法反噬，一握剑小臂就剧痛不已，破绽极多。  
  
最后宗门竟是又找了一个素不相识的蒙面人替了那个大弟子。蒙面人出剑不快，内力也远不及高振宁浑厚，但姜承録还是心神俱颤，随后在那人低声一句“小心些别死了”之中感到莫大的安心。  
  
夜里寻到那人住下的厢房，看高振宁摘下伪装，既惊且喜。还没来得及问他这段时间在哪儿，就发觉眼前之人境界陡然跌落，面如金纸。他本身官话说的就不好，情急之下更是一个字都说不出来，只是急急地扣住高振宁手腕去探他的脉，一探之下更是心惊。  
  
原来高振宁体内经脉已经紊乱无比，更因为今天强行催升境界而遭到了反噬。

姜承録眼前一晕，许久才滞涩地问：......师门？  
  
高振宁却不承认，反扣住他的手腕，拉进怀里：你别多想，手疼不疼？  
  
姜承録心知他根基已坏更是拼了命地练剑想弥补空缺，却不得不改用细剑，最后强弩之末一败涂地。  
  
高振宁内力全失的事被宗门“发现”，顺理成章贬为外门弟子，宗门还虚情假意说他只要境界练回来，还让他做大弟子。  
  
但他伤势那么重，在内门都养不好，在外门既无灵药又没资源，怎么养？  
  
姜承録去外门找他，看他和其他外门弟子执箭投壶，笑语晏晏，既怀念又觉得自己被隔绝在外。  
  
两人私底下说话，姜承録不敢提他的境界怕他难过，高振宁没法劝他的手自知劝不动。他原本还能看顾几分，现在废人一个，什么都做不了，竟然开口劝姜承録，若有人能助他，不必顾忌他二人情浓时的誓言。  
  
姜承録霍然站起，一语不发。匆匆离开外门，走到无人之地，才感到一阵一阵的心绞之痛，竟比手臂陈年未好的旧伤还痛三分。

姜承録不懂自己缘何这样难过。高振宁说那话的时候依然拉着他的手，轻轻摸着他手腕上的伤口，纵然没法像往常那样给他输送内力暖他筋骨，握着他的手掌仍带有热意。他想：师兄这样说，也是出于珍爱他的本意，他为何这样难受呢？

仿佛从来没有这样冷，这样难堪过。

高振宁说话时也难受，却非常认真。他还是宗门遮掩的蒙面人时，听过很多次姜承録被人逗乐之后，玩笑之意说的喜欢。他们当年并肩时，从来不屑口舌计较这些玩笑，他也知道他的介怀实在是不公平，但他又忍不住地想，万一是他二人从来站得太近，让姜承録忽视了其他的可能呢？他这个师弟又一直不懂情爱，喜怒哀乐都异于常人，再加上他本来留在师门就是放不下姜承録，现在心灰意冷至极，也想过要离开。

等到姜承録再去找他，却发现他的那个小院已经人去楼空。

  
  
茶馆说书说到近日一战，曾经赫赫有名的剑道魁首姜承録竟然破绽百出。  
  
台下坐着一男一女，男子头戴斗笠，听到这里，神情不忍，筷子都停了一停，喃喃道：“也别怪他……”  
  
女子闻言，明丽眉目一扬：“你去台上跟说书的争去。”  
  
高振宁立刻就怂了，揽过一叠毛豆下酒：“算了算了。”

女子是他新认识的红颜知己，江南首富的女儿，对他穷追猛打，高振宁只好承认自己早有和师弟的道侣誓言在身。  
  
徐姑娘恨铁不成钢，咬牙切齿：你这么维护你那师弟，你被关着的时候怎么没见他来找你？你就在那个破宗门水牢里压着，他能不知道？  
  
高振宁无奈：你这话说的，他就是不知道啊。  
  
徐姑娘见他还是维护那个什么劳什子师弟，更是生气了：那他见你功力尽失还要去救火，可曾为你和师门争辩过一句？你倒是好，连说书人说他打的烂都舍不得，真是热脸贴上冷屁股。  
  
高振宁心想他和姜承録之间自然与凡俗夫妻不同。姜承録到底是不是爱他，他自己知道便好。但那徐姑娘仍不依不饶，切切说道：我要是有了心爱之人，没名没份也就算了，若是说了珍爱，那一定不舍得他吃一点苦头。连替他出头都做不到，妄谈什么喜欢？  
  
高振宁还想再解释两句，话没出口却先觉得没意思了。

他当初被挑断腿筋拷在水牢里，日夜不分疼痛难忍的时候，心里还全是对姜承録的担忧。想他当初手臂受伤时是不是也这样疼，这样无奈。后来想到对方受伤之后有灵药有功法，自然比他现在舒服多了，心里竟然生出一种快慰。  
  
但他原来也是光风霁月的少侠，想执剑，想纵马。从水牢里出来却成了一个废人。平日里他在人前大大咧咧浑不在意，阴天伤处胀痒难耐的时候，却也想体味两分俗世里绵绵的情意，细细的关怀。  
  
他自知这样不好，但也想过——师弟真的非他不可吗？

他们一开始的时候以为心意相通，自然是不在意那些不愉快的。他被关在水牢里，更是靠着对姜承録的思念撑下来的。但再之后，就不得不想起来师弟之前说过的那些伤人的话。  
  
  
  
高振宁要辞行前，被徐姑娘拉住，对他说：我知道你不是凡世中人，我也不想缠着你。但这么久了我让你吃好喝好你总要了我一个念想吧？你都和你那个师弟一拍两散了，我不求别的，就想风风光光游一次街，然后就把你休了，让我也过一回瘾。

姜承録追下山，遍寻不到高振宁的踪迹，最后却在江南的温柔乡看到了一个极其肖似的背影。那个背影穿着新郎官的大红喜服，骑着高头大马，身后一顶花轿。  
  
姜承録又感到那种让他喘不上气的心痛，几乎连剑都握不住了。

他先想分明是他和师兄要做道侣，怎么反而师兄却要成别人的丈夫，接着便想起师兄那句话，让他若是找到能帮他的人，不必在意当初的誓言。

他茫然想着，那誓言便算是作废了吗？竟连自己痴痴跟在迎亲的队伍后面都没有意识到。  
  
当时他还觉得师兄的话有几分道理，现在却觉得荒唐极了。心想师兄再怎么不能助我又如何呢，哪怕他什么也不做，只要他在自己身边，让自己不要这么心痛就好了。

他往日是说过什么不在意身边是谁的混账话，以为自己一人一剑，并不依附于谁。但他的剑遗世独立，他的心却早就挂在了师兄身上。  
  
师兄离他太远，他就心慌不安。  
  
宝蓝嗔他不懂欢爱，峰里见他和高振宁誓言立了那么久，却仍然是两个纯阳的处子，当他俩只是玩笑。

姜承録自小练剑，是个剑痴剑狂剑魔。他真的不懂情爱，但师兄不在他身边，他连剑都握不住了。  
  
当下他心中一乱，竟仗着自己轻功极好，跃进了高振宁身后还空无一人的花轿里。

高振宁境界大跌，竟也没发现，许久才意识出不对。一面又惊又喜，一面解释有约在先，要走个过场。没想到师弟却执拗地看着他，提醒道：你我也有誓言在身。

高振宁想说已经没有了，心下一痛，说不出口，只有眼神黯然，最后哑然说道：你我不是凡俗夫妻。  
  
姜承録却攀着他的话头道：我也可以做师兄的娘子  
  
高振宁被他逗笑了：你当我娘子，你要给我端茶送水洗衣做饭，你想什么呢。  
  
姜承録说：我也可以做。

他话语急切，眼神纯稚，高振宁心想，他连夫妻都不懂， 是我哄骗他做了许久的名分道侣。末了高振宁黯然道：夫妻不是什么做与不做……是我想岔了。师弟，你走吧。  
  
他接着道：你不必再找我了。等我事情做完，自然会回宗门的。

姜承録说不过他师兄，急得要命。  
  
街上路人只看到那新郎官频频回头看着花轿里，还以为是欢喜过头了  
  
两人正僵持，迎亲的队伍也慢下来，却是从路边小巷里一溜烟跑过来一个小厮，后面跟个穿戴齐整的中年人，停在马队边，开口便是要恕罪，压低了声音跟高振宁解释，他们家老爷听到小姐胡闹整出这么一门婚事，既无媒也无聘，气到头脑发热，已将小姐关在家里了。

老爷见小姐也没有要死要活非君不可，心思活络了几分，来问这边高振宁的意思，说要么他乐意入赘陪小姐在俗世间，要么便给他金银珠宝通行方便，婚事作罢。

本来高振宁就是应了徐姑娘的玩笑请求，自己当然无可无不可，轿里还坐着一个，他当然是顺势推了婚事。只是他已经喜袍加身，游街有了一半就此作罢，心里都觉得好笑。  
  
待那管家和小厮离开，轿里姜承録已经急不可待，一掀轿帘，眼睛亮星一般，耳垂都涨红了，却说不出来话。  
  
高振宁已不忍再言，而姜承録像是终于把气喘匀了，脸色都平静下来，一字一句地问他：宁，我可以吗？  
  
新郎官想了一想，和他细细点结婚要准备的东西，说一对大雁在山门就打下来送过你了，这么多年来分食的海味瓜果不计其数，那就只差一件。  
  
他师兄对着甚至没意识到自己已屏住呼吸的姜承録说道：“不能穿这一身嫁我吧。去换套红的啊。”

  
  
姜承録跑到成衣店随便买了套喜服，连是女款的都没发现。穿得红艳艳的一身，里面还是鸳鸯戏水的红肚兜。  
  
去买衣服的时候还怕师兄跑了，高振宁被他逗乐，说我就在这儿呢。  
  
挑盖头的时候高振宁脸上一红，姜承録就乖乖坐着等他，实际上手指都蜷紧了。  
  
两人新婚燕尔，腻歪得不知岁月，直到故人来访。  
  
闫扬威手执画像，身后背着一件铜器，上门先叫大师兄，再叫嫂子。  
  
高振宁把那画卷一抖开，气得火冒三丈：嫖老师就把我画这样啊！他怎么不直接涂个黑疙瘩！  
  
两人留小师弟吃了一顿饭，小师弟还要赶路回自己山门。夜里将他留下的包裹打开，发现里面是一柄青铜铸的镰刀。

高振宁气息一滞，将镰刀握在手里，摆了个极古怪的起手式。

夜里两人搂一块睡觉的时候，他才对姜承録说起：你想知道我进太极山之前的事吗？  
  
  
  
他入道很晚，被恩师捡到时机缘巧合。本身是乱世中被拐走去做乞儿，他勾搭上刘谋的小弟子小明，偷了一把镰刀跑到山里逃走了，然后才被刘谋捡到。  
  
他这个年纪寻常心法练不了，身上还带着一身伤，再好的经脉也滞涩了。刘谋扔他一本残卷，说悟得出来是你的造化，悟不出来我还能留你一口饭。

高振宁带着一柄镰刀和一本残卷闭了死关。他是有点执拗的，又心高气傲。千百年没人练会的心法又如何，他要么就做第一人，要么就此消陨。  
  
寻常世人感悟天地，以自然入道。他剑走偏锋，咬着一口牙，以死志入道。冲锋陷阵，有死无生。

后来拜进太极山时，身上也是一身的戾气，内力霸道至极，又阴冷入骨。

他这一身的功夫是自己揣摩出来的，说一句小道不为过。因此不太稳定，容易控制不住。将姜承録带来太极山的高丽剑师尝试教他养气功夫，收效甚微，倒是一日日的他和姜承録情深意浓起来。  
  
后来他一身风头惹人嫉恨，功力不稳的时候被人暗算，找了个借口关进了宗门水牢，一身功力几乎已经是废了。

师傅送来一把镰刀，是提醒他别忘了少时的心志。  
  
太极山门逼他重练稳妥功法，练到末处，与体内内力无法调和，一颗坚韧道心竟然碎裂。从来没听说过道心碎了还能再入道的，但他还是不信命。  
  
高振宁拎着那把刀，又去闭了次关。  
  
  
  
姜承録离开山门太久，要回太极山的。  
  
回去之后一面挂念担忧高振宁，一面要应付山门里的事。  
  
他原本不知情爱时还不觉得怎样，现在知道红尘冷暖，再想到高振宁一身伤，心里渐生不满。在演武场上将手中细剑一掷，说自己要找个清静地方闭关。

他初知情爱妙处，眼角眉梢都带着原来不曾有的柔软春意，被同门找上门时极其不耐烦。只有同乡的师兄来看他，或是原来就和高振宁关系极好的王柳羿前来，他才高兴些。一面有些醋意，一面想到他与师兄已是正经夫妻，又觉得得意。

  
  
高振宁出关之后，回来叩山门，问当初那句他功力回来就让他当大弟子的话算不算数。他重情义，太极山帮他调理一身戾气助益良多，他还有恩情没有偿还完。

他和宗门派出的长老站在演武场两端。两人都持长枪。长老的是一柄传言妖族所赠的仙器，高振宁的是一杆普通的凡间长枪，却拴着一枚战场上拾到的红缨。

红缨的主人或死或生，枪尖向前，只一个目的，要见敌人心头血。  
  
两人连出百十招，高振宁似是不敌，受了许多伤，最后却是捉住对方一个空门，一击就是杀招。  
  
姜承録急红眼，去扶满身血痕的高振宁。他师兄还小声逗他：看清楚没？帅不帅？

长老挂不住面子，还待争辩是自己一时不察，姜承録气得顾不上理高振宁的自夸，指着被打飞的仙器硬梆梆撂下一句：宁用这个，你走不过一招。  
  
高振宁跪在山堂，对山门曾经的师长道，自己一身心法功力都是自己悟出来的，和山门无关，只肯做三年挂名弟子，然后就要和姜承録远走高飞。

  
  
后来某一次姜承録问起他枪杆上的那枚红缨，高振宁笑道：你怎么不记得了，你我第一次下山，你见到了冠军之刃之后，不是随手从旁边捡了枚红缨？  
  
  
  
许多年前，长身玉立的剑道弟子将那枚红缨拾起，挂在莹白指尖。  
  
听到高振宁叫他，便挑眉，随意一扬手，将红缨掷进了高振宁怀里。  
  
他师兄打趣他：怎么？抛的绣球给我接到了？  
  
姜承録嘴唇一抿，还没嗔他，先被高振宁握住了手。  
  
然后他便见高振宁收了打趣神色，沉声对他道：  
  
东槿，回去和我结成道侣吧。  



End file.
